1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a monolithic double-sided display that allows for swift and effortless display and replacement of one or more two-dimensional display items.
2. Related Art
Two-dimensional display items such as signs, pictures and other types of prints are often framed for display purposes. Framing a two-dimensional display item helps adding to it luster and rigidity. It also provides an overall more presentable and durable display environment.
The prior art frames and display apparatus that are currently used and ically, are made to fit a particular size of a display item, and are fairly manufacture as they are made of multiple pieces and segments of wood, ass that require assembly.
Typically, to mount or replace a two-dimensional display item, the different pieces and segments of the frame need to be moved or adjusted so that the display item can properly fit into the frame. For example, most frames require a the back portion of the display frame to be lifted or removed so that the display item can be secured in between the back portion and a display window. This can be time consuming, inconvenient and inefficient.
Further, most prior art frames do not allow for the double-sided display of one or more display items and fail to provide a mechanism that allows for quick engagement and disengagement of a display item. The above disadvantages are particularly cumbersome if various sizes of display items are to be mounted in the same frame.
For example, one commonly used display apparatus for displaying commercial signs, such as “for sale” signs, is a plastic frame that includes a side opening in form of an elongated slot that allows for the insertion of a sign into the body of the frame. Grooves at the inner perimeters of the frame can slidably engage the sides of the sign so long as the dimensions of the sign approximately match those of the frame.
Unfortunately, however, due to the limitations associated with the depth and width of the grooves and also the dimensions of the prior art frame, only a small number of signs can appropriately fit in or match the prior art frame. That is, signs that are not of the appropriate dimension or thickness cannot be properly mounted or tightly secured in the prior art frame. An improved display apparatus is needed that can overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.